deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Moonstone Clan
The Moonstone Clan is the Medieval Deadly Alliance and the European Deadly Alliance as well the the team member of the UN-GDI as one of the GDI Special Teams and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The band of the medieval Dinosoid heroes were chosen by the Moonstone Society to battle the ultimate evil from the Order of the Dark Stone and its evil allies. Origins Thayer Rexington was a member of the guild called the Grey Scale Dragons and he was trained to become a great warrior and Magic-User of the guild. After many duties he carried out for good deeds, Thayer honorary left the guild to go on his own adventures until he came across with hooded monks as they're heading to the Stonehenge of Dinotopia where he followed until he was chosen to find and recover the Five Stones of Dinotopia. To do that, he needs a party to help him on his quest and found his own party as he created and other heroes from each guild have joined to his quest. They've travelled throughout the kingdom of Dinotopia in every direction as they ventured to the Fireborn Desert where they passed the trial of fire, the Great Leaf Forests where they've surpassed the maze filled traps and ambushes by solving the puzzles, the underwater temple of Rhaethina where they've found and recovered the Waterstone by defeating the guardian of water, and the High Tower of Aeriala where they've survived many floors to reach the top and faced the guardian of air. After they've recovered four of five stones, they're about to embark to face their worst enemy: the Order of the Dark Stone, one of the factions from the Order of the Black Dragon. Before they're going up to face their enemy, they have to find their dark castle first by search the abandoned cave where the amulet and the key are held there. After they've searched the cave, they've found the dark castle on the dark hill and entered to their domain. As they've entered the castle, they fought their evil minions and servants through to the hall and then to the dungeons where the dark ceremony was about to start but they've managed to stop their evil ceremony, averting their summoning their evil Chaotic demon. There they faced the leader of the Order of the Dark Stone, Strauss Darkstone, and his elites, the Dark Moonstone warriors, in a mortal combat. The battle was easy at first but then it became hard and extreme until they've managed to defeat them and sent them to the underworld, ending his evil plan for good although they didn't knew about it. As they've recovered the last stone, their Aura was unlocked due to their good deeds and greatest deed of defeating the evil Order of the Dark Stone and saving Dinotopian kingdoms. After they've completed their quest, they returned to the Stonehenge of Dinotopia and handed over to the monks which it was turned out to be the members of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons as they've restored the balance and harmony and Thayer and his party were hailed as heroes as they were thanked by them and honored to join the noble society. After they were honored by them, Thayer and his fellow companions continue their adventures as well their own. In 21st century, Thayer and his companions were sighted in Zurich where they stopped the robbery and handed over to the rightful owner before the Swiss police arrived. That brought attention to the UN-GDI and they've located them at the old castle, sanctuary made by the Heavenly Dragons, near the Swiss Alps. After they were met by the UN-GDI, the team became as one of ten UN-GDI Special Teams. Team Members Thayer Rexington The Dinosoid-like Tyrannosaurus Rex who is the party leader of the team. A Warrior- and Magic-User Class, Thayer is noble, strong and fearless Dinosoid who can take on many challenges ahead no matter whoever or whatever standing his way to battle evil. He carries his strong handy hammer and the legendary sword, the Blade of Rex. Quentin Packdactyl The Dinosoid-like Pterodactyl who is the skillful Archer Class of the team. A charming and charismatic Dinosoid who battled the Reapers, a band of vicious highway pirates and bandits, single-handedly with his bow and arrow as he saved the royal princess in the forest while on their way to the kingdom for diplomatic talks. After his great deeds has done, Quentin joined Thayer's party. Henry Tricerodrake The Dinosoid-like Triceratops who was a member of the guild called the Axe of Triceradrakes. He's the mighty axe warrior who defeated the hordes of Dark Dinosoids in the Battle of St. Syraco singlehandedly as he was defending the town caught in the crossfire. After the battle, Henry left the guild honorary and joined Thayer's party. Barry Thunderbone The Dinosoid-like Brontosaurus who is the dual swordsman of the team. Barry was a member of the guild called the Great Neck Knights where he battled against the savaged Bront and Bracho Clan in the Battle of Long Neck Valley where he helped the militiamen from the royal army to defend the great city which he did singlehandedly with the help of his fellow guildsmen. After the battle, Barry honorary left the guild and joined Thayer's party. Christopher Paragonsaur The Dinosoid-like Parasaurolophus who is the Magic-User Class of the team. He was a member of the guild for Magic-Users and Clerics where he learned magic and use it against his enemies with his magical rod by casting spells with ancient language. After his vigorous training, Christopher joined Thayer's party for his quests with them. Timmy Ol'Compy The Dinosoid-like Compsognathus who is the little clever locksmith and the thief of the team. Timmy wasn't usually a little Dinosoid as he's trying to getting people's attention, he was almost the invisible one which no one can see him or hear him until he discovered his own skill: sneaking and stealing but in a good way. During his years of stealing from bandits and give it to the poor and rightful owners, Timmy became a little adventurer but he ends up in the temple where he met Thayer for the first time and joined his party. Dennis Dolphinosaur The Dinosoid-like Ichthyosaurus who is the Spearman of the team. Dennis was a trainee of the guild called the Shining Dino Dolphins who wants become the adventurer but his family is against his wish. But that doesn't stop from reaching his goal when the academy was attacked by the barbarians hired by the Order of the Dark Stone and teamed up with Thayer and his party. After the attack, Dennis joined his party while he sent a strong message to his family that he's no longer a trainee but a real adventurer as well saying goodbye. Daphne Arrowteryx The Dinosoid-like Archaeopteryx who is the Thief and Hunter Class of the team. She was a member of the guild for thieves where she was trained there and carried out her tasks. After many tasks she carried out, Daphne left the guild freely and joined Thayer's party. Keldor Raptorus The Dinosoid-like Velociraptor who is the Rogue and Assassin Class. He was a member of the guild for assassins where he was raised and trained by them, carrying out his tasks of assassinate his targets, from ruthless warlords to evil wizards to corrupt royal kings and courts. After his tasks are completed, Keldor is honorary left from the guild and joined Thayer's party. Stego Diamondsaurid The Dinosoid-like Stegosaurus who is the Cleric and Defender Class of the team. Stego was a member of the guild where Christopher was trained there as the Magic-User while he was trained to be a Cleric and wielding his shield for defending the wounded. After his training his complete, Stego received the Great Diamond Shield of the White Spike Lizard as his reward and joined Thayer's party. Inspirations * Inspired from Amiga game, Moonstone: A Hard Days Knight. Category:Database Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Western European Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:GDI Special Team Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons